lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLoneNord/The Deep Web (for reference)
I made this blog for some reference and to inform people. Btw, none of this is made up so if you think I wrote this I didn't. They were written by hacking experts and people who know things. ---- 'The Basic Deep Web - Level 3' The Deep Web is the Level 3 dark part of the internet. It can be easily accessed through the Hidden Wiki, a site which can safely be entered through Tor systems (you can download), or another way (unsafe) without .onion (read ). It is a particually dangerous section of the super internet. It has many factors: Child porn, Drug dealing, hired assassins, illegal stuff, much more. The FBI can come get you if you lurk unto the wrong site. Though this isn't the most deepest dangerous part. Deep web resource Deep Web resources may be classified into one or more of the following categories: * Dynamic content: dynamic pages which are returned in response to a submitted query or accessed only through a form, especially if open-domain input elements (such as text fields) are used; such fields are hard to navigate without domain knowledge. * Unlinked content: pages which are not linked to by other pages, which may prevent Web crawling programs from accessing the content. This content is referred to as pages without backlinks (or inlinks). * Private Web: sites that require registration and login (password-protected resources). * Contextual Web: pages with content varying for different access contexts (e.g., ranges of client IP addresses or previous navigation sequence). * Limited access content: sites that limit access to their pages in a technical way (e.g., using the Robots Exclusion Standard, CAPTCHAs, or no-cache Pragma HTTP headers which prohibit search engines from browsing them and creating cached copies. * Scripted content: pages that are only accessible through links produced by JavaScript as well as content dynamically downloaded from Web servers via Flash or Ajax solutions. * Non-HTML/text content: textual content encoded in multimedia (image or video) files or specific file formats not handled by search engines. * Text content using the Gopher protocol and files hosted on FTP that are not indexed by most search engines. Engines such as Google do not index pages outside of HTTP or HTTPS. 'The Charter Web - Level 4' The Charter Web is the Level 4 and dark secret part of the internet. It mostly deals with Government and legal/political stuff/secrets. It is a high chance you will be tracked here and the FBI will show up, especially if you find out something big. Other than that, child porn, human trafficing, cannibalism and more lurks in this area. Though most people tend to choose level 3 of the internet (the ), or level 5 (the Marianas Web). Level 5 is beyond this and The Marianas Web. It is good to have some Proxy or Tor here. Though in this level, Tor and most other protection add-ons tend to start becoming unuseful as this is where the super hackers lurk that can easily outsmart mostly anything thrown at them. I would not suggest going past this level, even entering this level at all (same with level 3). But if you do, be warned. 'The Marianas Web - Level 5' This is where things get creepy. http://searchformarianasweb.tumblr.com/ The Search For Mariana's Web - an ongoing investigation.] To gain access to this part of the Deep Web, a special hardware is necessary: some argue that you need an old computer and OS, or solve quantum computation mechanics. According to the picture, a “Polymeric Falcighol Derivation” is needed. Beyond the Charter Web exists 80% of the Internet. What the Marianas Web contains is unknown. It is rumored to contain government databases and secret information on several conspiration theories, paranormal events and secret experiments (Hollow Earth, secret societies…). This is very unlikely and has yet to be proven by someone who really gained access to this part of the Internet. —————————————————————————————- The things that can be found on the Deep Web conisist of and is not limited too; drug dealers, munitions, hit men, death matches, prostitution, illegal media downloads, child pornography, gore, guides on how to do illegal things, and information on events that governments have covered up. The buying and selling of services and goods on the Deep Web is beneficial to both the buyer’s and seller’s of these goods and or services is that they do not make physical contact with each other and they stay anonymous to each other, other than the fact that they know that buyer wants something from the seller. This is a good thing because in the case one gets caught by a policing agency he/she cannot implicate the other person. But how does a person buy and sell anonymously through out the web? Credit cards can be tracked, and the same could be said about large money transactions. The answer to this dilemma was the usage of Bit Coins. To understand what a BitCoin is this video from the creators explains it quite nicely. If you choose to not watch the video the reason as to why the people who inhabit the deep web is because transactions done with BitCoins are supposedly anonymous. Although not completely anonymous due to the fact that each bit coin transaction has an its own IP address that is unique to each transaction, and if the people know the person they are dealing with and if the buyer does not change their transaction address the bit coin transactions can be traced. To counter act this people have begun to either change their IP address after each transaction or have started to use TOR which will be explained later, but what TOR is in short is a more complex version of a proxy going through multiple networks and computers and using them to send requests so they cannot be traced back to the buyer/ person requesting the service or good. But this is not where the Deep Web ends. In fact it is said that there are 3 more levels that although there is little proof that they exist people say that it does exist, and they will be explained in Part 4 which is here. 'The Midden - Level 6+' First, the Midden. Or the Midden Web you can call it. It is level 6-8 of the deep web. The Midden is the deepest part of the web. The midden is home to what is mainly in the deep web, but worse; hackers, child porn, porn, illegal porn and drugs, glitches, spies, governmental agents, people acting as agents, serial killers, and more. It seems horrible (which it is), but unlike the normal level 3-5 deep web, you can't get around the midden with average virus etc. protection. Mostly any hacker can hack you here, because this is where the REAL ones "hang". You can click on a random BBS board link and show a dog in the darkness with an evil bloody grin, and then have your computer go blue screen saying you have been hacked and compromised. It happens. And beyond that..well most people don't want to know. The midden is known as level 8+ of the deep web. Level 1-3 is the normal web, level 3-5 is the deep web, and level 6-7 is just a "deeper" deep web, still worse though, because some considered and call level 6-7 the "dark" web or the "black" web (not racism). Some even consider it the midden or the deep web, all opinions. Still, overall, the midden is technically the basement of the web. The basement of the actual basement (the deep web). Or the basement (the midden) of the basement (deep web) of the basement (the Java system). It is complicated, but names aside, don't go into the Midden. Only few can actually access the midden, as usually people who say you are, you're just entering a wierd deep web site. But if you are asured and know you're in the actual midden, you will know. Only certain codes and so can get you places there. Not many links, because people like their security, like if a government agent is looking for a conspiricy regarding a plot to assassinate the president, smart people normally choose the midden. Smart(er) people don't even use the internet, unless it is a cross-country plot. Just remember, don't-go-to-the-midden-web. No matter who tells you, and even if you are an adult or have them in the room, don't. At all. ---- Beyond the Midden ---- What is beyond the midden, is for you to decide. Knowing that it is just the internet, is not going to save you. The "internet" is a fuck of a lot bigger and we should all know. So anyone can really do anything though a keyboard and a computer screen. But people can buy things through computers, to attach to their computers and devices, to asure, even if you're a long time member of the midden or deep web, people are dumb enough to hack you. So anyone has to be ready. In a 2007 internet storm, a 17 year old teen with hopes of hurting people's feelings (drugs), he got on and started hacking, violently on the deep web. At the time, the modern web was fairly new. Though, this all started in the 1990s, and even some parts of the late 1980s. There are even fragments of the 1970s. There are a lot smaller rare parts of the internet from the 1940s-1960s..when really the "internet" known today was just used for business and trying clothes, and in the 1940s for war methods. Anything. But back to the 2007 thing, the teen bought many hacking machines that weighed literally a ton or more, and attached them to his 1999 Windows 3. As we should know who has a understanding of the web, older computers are what hackers generally use, as newer computers are protected so people can't hack you and YOU can't hack them, Windows and Mac just like to hide it to make it seem like they are letting you do as you please but you can't. Smart hackers know these tricks, some dumb ones even try to hack the Mac website, only leading them to jail or worse. Don't go there. Be smart, not a dumbass -.-'. ---- The Deep Midden ---- This section of the Midden is considered by many experts as the level 10+ of the Internet. Not many Midden-goers enter this area, since it's very secret. Going along with the basement analogy, the Deep Midden is beyond the cellar trapdoor in the basement's basement's basement, except the door to the Deep Midden is locked. I know what you're asking yourself, where is the key to this locked trapdoor? The answer is simple, really. Deep Midden sites aren't linked to on the hidden wiki. One would need a URL to directly visit one, or stumble upon a link to a Deep Midden site hidden on a Midden site. Alas, it is not that simple. What makes the Deep Midden so special is that there's scripts in the site to only let few people in. This includes server admins, regular content uploaders, porn posters, child-snuff porn posters, MODs, and illegal porn posters. One of my Deep Midden informats, bosswell666 on hidden wiki, PM'd me saying that you can get to a Deep Midden site by disabling your anti-virus, as anti-viruses trigger the blocking code in the site used to block people. I have personally tested this theory on sites linking off of Hard Candy, and have prooved it accurate. However, this is dangerous, as Hard Candy has SUPER hackers. Unlike the Midden, the Deep Midden hackers are super hackers, and most use several computers at once for maximum hacking potential. The Deep Midden is also dangerous because of government agents and assassins that have scripts to track your IP. Some even have KEYLOGGERS. My advice: stay away from the Deep Midden, and only go to levels 4-7 (the Deep Web). ----